Sparkling Sunlight
by tootsieXpopXdiscovery
Summary: Bella reflects on how Edward amazes her, especially in the sunlight. She begins to fear the future and the ending conatains an exciting surprise. Bella's POV Oneshot R


I couldn't tear my eyes from his pale muscular form

**A/N: Well this was supposed to be a 200 word drabble and it turned into an 822 word oneshot! This is my first Twilight story but not my first story. If you like Harry Potter check out all my other stories. I really enjoyed writing this and it just kind of flowed! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight but I wish I owned Edward.**

**Sparkling Sunlight**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't tear my eyes from his pale muscular form. I watched as the sunlight jumped off his skin and sparkled, creating a bubble of stars around him. His eyes were closed and he rested in peace. I followed his jaw line to his light pink icy lips. I imagined the feel against mine. The soft sweet caress that sends shivers traveling up and down my spine.

His bronze hair cascaded onto the forest green grass and the bruise-like circles under his eyes matched his form fitting shirt. I have seen him in the sun many times before. And it was always the same. He lays sprawled across the grass, his eyes closed and face pointed toward the sky. I sat close to him cross legged tracing his body up and down with my eyes, trying every time to capture the memory and imprint the beauty in my mind. Every night I would go home and try to recall the image but he never seemed to shine as bright.

Of course he is always radiant and he never ceases to make my breath catch in my throat. But in the sunlight with his body draped across the ground in front of me and his almost transparent skin flashing light in every direction I can't picture a more amazing sight.

It surprises me still even after all this time. I can not stop the butterflies in my stomach whenever he says my name and smiles his one sided smile. I can't stop the chills and goose bumps that occur when his marble hand lightly caresses my jaw line. And still I cannot stop the need for more, the yearning for being as close as I can be, so close to him that our bodies mend.

As I watch his calm form and his perfectly sculpted chest heave up and down I become afraid. I am not scared for my life. I am not scared that he will take my life or that he had once planned to. I fear what is to come. I fear tomorrow when I will become as inhumanly beautiful as he is. I fear what will happen after his venom spreads through out my body. There is not a doubt in my mind saying that I won't go through with it. I do not fear stopping my heart from beating or having to live off of the crimson blood of innocent animals.

I fear that he will feel different about me when I change. I fear that his love is solely based on the addicting aroma of my flowing blood. But I will not give up on him if he turns his back on me. The beautiful creature in front of me would not turn me into what he is if he wasn't sure. I pushed my fears to the very back corners of my mind and my worries were placed aside. Tomorrow I would be ready to face the change. I was eager to finally be able to connect with him and stop the precautions. Although I was excited my fears caused a single tear to slide down my face painfully slow.

Edward's eyes opened as if he could read my mind. With incredible speed he sat upright and held my hand before leaning over and kissing the stray tear. He couldn't get inside my head but he read me like a book and knew my fears instantly. He gently stroked my hair and hugged me tight as he rocked us soothingly back and forth.

"I love you, Bella, and I forever will."

With that single sentence my fears were erased and my heart fluttered. I stared into his topaz eyes silently telling him my replies. I gripped is forearms forcefully and begged him with my brown eyes. Now was the time. No time to regret, no time to fear. He had to bite me now. Now while I knew for sure our love wouldn't end. Now while I couldn't think of anything but him. Now while I loved him more than ever.

My soon to stop heart beat erotically in my chest as looks of understanding, concentration and love crossed his smooth, flawless features. His plump lips brushed over mine before he moved them slowly along my jaw to the side of my neck. It would be the last time his lips would freeze against mine. My breathing became jagged and I held as still as possible.

Then Edward bit me. His venom was icy hot as it spread through my veins. The smell was hard for him. It was hard to stop but he stayed, hugging me close, holding his head as far from the crescent shaped wound as possible. And right there in my lovers arms I began to transform. I looked him in the eyes, then into the sunlight and right before I passed out I think I saw my skin begin to sparkle.

**A/N: I most likely will keep this a oneshot but if I get an idea I might write more! Review and I'll give you some yummy mountain lions!**


End file.
